falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Титры Fallout 76
FALLOUT 76 GAME DESIGN Bethesda Game Studios EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Todd Howard PROJECT LEAD Jeff Gardiner STUDIO DIRECTORS Ashley Cheng Yves Lachance Douglas Mellencamp DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Chris Mayer TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Guy Carver Patrick Labrie LEAD PROGRAMMER Jason Hasenbuhler ART DIRECTOR Istvan Pely LEAD ARTIST Nathan Purkeypile DESIGN DIRECTOR Emil Pagliarulo LEAD DESIGNER Chris Cummings AUDIO DIRECTOR Mark Lampert ADDITIONAL STUDIO DIRECTION Tom Mustaine Marc Tardif SENIOR PRODUCERS Charles-William Bibaud Angela Browder Kay Gilmore Kevin Kauffman Scott Malone Philip Nelson Stuart Roch Andrew Scharf PRODUCTION Marisa Lyon Nathan McDyer Drew Napoli Max Phippeny Benjamin Roye Jonathan Rush Matthew Stokes ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION Dan Collier Jessica Daniels Timothy Lamb Jean-Francois Levesque Joe Mueller Hieu Nguyen Dan Rosenthal Jeff Siadek Kelly Snyder Derek Tarvin Reeve Wightman ADDITIONAL TECHNICAL DIRECTION Christopher Rodriguez LEAD GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER Eric Sebesta GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMING Brian Baird John Billon Ludovic Briere Julia Bullard James Cleaveland Joel Desjardins Alyssa Dettling Joseph DiAngelo Mark Feather Matthew Gawalek Matthew Johnson Nicholas Korn Steve Meister Olivier Monsonego Jocelyn Perreault Sopheaseth Pheng Brian Robb Christian Roy Scott Smith Ike Ton Craig Walton Kyle Wickert Jay Woodward ADDITIONAL GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMING David Berghan Ken Cockerham Paul Graber Persia Ghaffari Ryan Holiday Stephanie Warner SYSTEMS PROGRAMMING Ryan Ashford Gregoire Astruc Shannon Bailey Sylvain Berthomieu Evan Davies Alexandre Deschamps David DiAngelo Joel Dinolt Michael Dulany Jeffrey Frampton Jason Hammett David Hof Rusty Koonce Alex Larouche Ryan Lea Michael Lipari Jeffrey Lundin Jason Omahen Xu Pan Francois Schelling Zhensheng Xie Frank Zecca ADDITIONAL SYSTEMS PROGRAMMING Eric Braun Jonathan Burke Christian Guy Loic Hamon Jonathan Maurice Benoit Regrain Wei Wu GRAPHICS PROGRAMMING Michael Bales Jonathan Bilodeau Simon Sirois Deschenes Georg Erhardt Olivier Fleurant Bachir Francis Scott Franke Vincent Jerome Florian Luna Germain Mazac Jason Schar Jeffrey Sheiman ADDITIONAL GRAPHICS PROGRAMMING Ray Batts Matt Butler Michael Fortin Jean-Sebastien Guay Michael Marcin Camille Martel Justin McLaine Alexandre Pestana Ali Scissons Chris Stark Nicolas Trudel USER INTERFACE PROGRAMMING Dana Christo Erik Deitrick Ricardo Gonzalez Justin Pereira Ryan Wachowiak Andrew Wesson ADDITIONAL USER INTERFACE PROGRAMMING Daniel Habig LEAD SERVER PROGRAMMER Roy Fleck SERVER PROGRAMMING Luke Nelson ADDITIONAL SERVER PROGRAMMING Andrew Colean Adam Copeland LEAD PLATFORM PROGRAMMER Bo Buchanan PLATFORM PROGRAMMING Stephen Abbamonte Andrew Cook Jared Daniels Matt Leva Manuel Rodriguez ADDITIONAL PLATFORM PROGRAMMING Tyler Fowler Timmon Pham LEAD DEVOPS PROGRAMMER Paul Friel DEVOPS PROGRAMMING David Rhea Mike Thompson ADDITIONAL DEVOPS PROGRAMMING Brian Hare DATABASE PROGRAMMING Mike Thompson ADDITIONAL DATABASE PROGRAMMING Maryam Shokoufi LEAD INFRASTRUCTURE PROGRAMMING Bryan Lowrey INFRASTRUCTURE PROGRAMMING Dean Kusler Brian Phillips ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Nicholas Condatore Anthony Saulls SUPPORTING ART LEAD Andrew Collins WORLD ART Andrew Barron Alexander Burback Cory Edwards Gabriel Espino Tony Greco Nadia Haschart Joshua Jay Connor McCampbell Jason Muck Christopher Percle Madeleine Rabil Ryan Salvatore Megan Sawyer Ryan Sears Kaela Smith Clara Struthers John Valenti Rafael Vargas Robert Wisnewski Christopher Zdana ADDITIONAL WORLD ART Jarrod Hollar Russell Rector SPECIAL EFFECTS Jamie Clark Elizabeth Rapp Mark Teare ADDITIONAL SPECIAL EFFECTS Michael Perretta Grant Struthers ANIMATION Joshua Jones Robert Kenyon DongJun Kim Barry Nardone Gary Noonan Matthew Ornstein Juan Sanchez Christian Sheppard Neal Thibodeaux Mark Thomas Alex Utting RicK Vicens ADDITIONAL ANIMATION Jeremy Bryant CHARACTER ART Benjamin Carnow Jonathan Clark Christiane Meister Dane Olds Ian Olsen Jason Smith LEAD UX DESIGNER Don Etgeton USER INTERFACE Jacob Raymor Yan Town TECHNICAL ART Robert Ackom Sergio Edma Felipe «PePe» Nogueira Andrew Thomas LIGHTING Edward «Ted» Helmers ART OUTSOURCING LEAD Daniel T. Lee ART OUTSOURCING Mason Holly ADDITIONAL ART OUTSOURCING Cassandra Hipple CONCEPT ART & GRAPHIC DESIGN John Gravato Katya Gudkina Ray Lederer Ilya Nazarov Christopher Ortega Natalia Smirnova ADDITIONAL CONCEPT ART Ted Beargeon SUPPORTING DESIGN LEAD Mark Tucker LEAD QUEST DESIGNER Ferret Baudoin QUEST DESIGN & WRITING Brian Chapin Liam Collins Matt Daniels Maria Hamilton Alan Nanes Bruce Nesmith MJ Parker William Shen Phil Speer Corrie Treadway ADDITIONAL QUEST DESIGN & WRITING Carl McKevitt Alyssa Tan LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Daryl Brigner LEVEL DESIGN Daniel Becker Craig Bernardo Bryan Brigner Orion Burcham Steven Cornett David Dobert Drew Langlois Steve Massey David McKenzie Justin Miller Zachary Wilson ADDITIONAL LEVEL DESIGN Jeff Browne Trevor Swafford SYSTEMS DESIGN Jon Paul Duvall Nathan Emmott Kurt Kuhlmann Joshua McQueary Mandi Parker James Phillips Martin Raymond Jason Richardson ADDITIONAL SYSTEMS DESIGN Richard Creasy ADDITIONAL DESIGN Joel Burgess LEAD BI ARCHITECT Anne Sidari BI ANALYSIS Andrew Strite SOUND DESIGN Chris Hite Dave Schreiber ADDITIONAL SOUND DESIGN Jerry Schroeder QA ENGINEERS Christopher Krietz Francois Lim Cody Wharton ADDITIONAL QA ENGINEERS Yan Chayer James Duquemin Cassidy Farr Jamieson Gillespie Kenneth Polly Keith Thompson ADDITIONAL COMMUNITY MANAGEMENT Andrew Griffiths Nathaniel Valenta BUSINESS DIRECTOR Jeff Moskowitz HUMAN RESOURCES Liz Chepul Sue Do Wendy Endriquez-Donissaint Fanny Manset ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANTS Katie Doyon Bobby Libby Jessica Nguyen ARKANE STUDIOS ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Cory Kolek Trevin Liberty Josh Phelan Jared Stutesman James Terry Jeff Uriarte Christopher Waters ID SOFTWARE ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING John Casey Chris Hays Matt Michler Jesse Printz ZENIMAX ONLINE STUDIOS ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Ian Campbell Mark Henderson Chris Hohne Huy Nguyen Dan Speed IRON GALAXY Adam Boyes Andrew Massari Anna Becker Brian Rose Carlo Mixco Chelsea Blasko Darryl Wisner Dave Lang Joe Palmer Justin Augspurger Justin Boshoven Justin Moser Ken Maramara Martin Holtkamp Matt Burton Matt Immerman Steve Cano PROGRAMMING INTERNS Evan Kohn Chris Fields Yashas Gujjar Chris Lawyer Jacob Stone ART INTERNS David Gautier Virginie Grondin Cole Larson Tyler Ordiway Benjamin Parise Dacio Pasarell ART OUTSOURCING Dhruva Interactive Mindwalk Studios Original Force Red Hot Virtuos VOICE & MUSIC CAST THE SPEAKER Ron Perlman THE OVERSEER Adrienne Barbeau THE MOTHERLODE / ROBOBRAIN 'THE BOSS' / QUINN CARTER Chris Anthony NIRAJ SINGH / GARRY / MARCUS TAYLOR Sunkrish Bala DICK SHALE / ROBOBRAIN VINCENT / RALEIGH CLAY Bruce Barker DANE ROGERS Blair Bess MARIA CHAVEZ / DASSA BEN-AMI / COOPER LU Rachel Butera ROSE / ROSALYNN JEFFRIES / INITIATE FOWLER Alex Cazares SUPERMUTANT / JACOB LERNER / SIMON GLADWELL Ray Chase SHANNON RIVERS / MISS ANNIE / WILLIE MAE Claudia Christian MODUS / BUCK NIXON / JAMES WALTZ Adam Croasdell LEW PALMEST / OFFICER WALTON / JAY DEEDEE Chris Cuilla ASSAULTRON / ELLEN SANTIAGO Colleen Delany FREDERICK RIVERS / REVEREND DELBERT WINTERS / NUCLEAR POSTER NARRATOR Patrick Dollaghan JOYCE EASTON / HENRIETTA WINCHESTER / STARVING RESPONDER Erin Ebers GRAFTON MAYOR / ROGER MAXSON Brett Elliott THOMAS ECKHART / HOLDEN MCMERRICK / GYM RAT Gideon Emery SUPERMUTANT / DEREK CASTLE / PARKER Dave Fennoy ISAAC HAMMOND / MORRIS STEVENS / JEFF LANE Keith Ferguson MELODY LARKIN / CHIEF-OF-STAFF / MISS MIA Lauri Fraser DR. EDDIE HARRISON / EVEN-TONED MALE / HANK MADIGAN Larry Herron SCOTT / SQUIRE SCHULTZ / LOTTERY PHONE REPRESENTATIVE Tommie Earl Jenkins ENOLA WALKER / OLIVIA RIVERS / CHEMS ADDICT Jan Johns PROTECTRON / MISTER FLUFFY / BOOMER Wes Johnson SUPERMUTANT / AGENT GREY / DARIUS ANGLER Chip Joslin PALADIN LIZZY TAGGERDY / SCRIBE HAILEY TAKANO / MARGIE MCCLINTOCK Stephanie Komure WATOGA HIGH SCHOOL PA SYSTEM / TRAPPED RESPONDER / FOREMAN HIBBS Brian Krause SANJAY KUMAR / WILLIAM BREYER / MONONGAH MAINFRAME Sean Krishnan ROBOBRAIN Stephanie Lemelin KESHA MCDERMOTT / MAYOR BARBARA / CLARA DAVIS Dawnn Lewis SCRIBE GRANT / EDWARD HAYES, JR. / SAM BLACKWELL / MAJOR RAGNARSDOTTIR Jason Linere-White JESUS SUNDAY / MIGUEL CALDERA / SABOTEUR Eric Lopez THE WARDEN / SENIOR KNIGHT WILSON / WHITESPRING TAPE NARRATOR Peter McHugh TABITHA / FREDDIE LANG / CIVIC CENTER FEMALE Betsy Foldes Meiman MISTER GUTSY / GEORGE SMITH / CHEF SILAS Dave B. Mitchell DIA BLACK BOX VOICE Will Munroe EYEBOT / BILLY BRAXTON / CHRIS FATUR Bruce Nozick KNIGHT 'TEX' ROGERS / DOCTOR KESSLE / RANGER SIMON Liam O’Brien RITA WILCOX / HAYLEY PORTER / POSEIDON MAINFRAME Katelyn Pippy RANGER ROSS / VICTOR / QUENTIN ARLEN Sam Riegel THE KOVAC-MULDOON / BUILD-A-BOT STATION / FORD Jon Root AVA / AMY KERRY / BOOKSTORE OWNER Christina Rose PLAYER VOICE (FEMALE) / DMV PA SYSTEM / ABIGALE POOLE Linsay Rousseau MISTER HANDY / GILES SWEETWATER / ZEKE Stephen Russell EVEN-TONED FEMALE / FEMALE GHOUL / REPO Sandra Saad ABIGAYLE 'ABBIE' SINGH / VOICE OF WATOGA / NATASHA HUNT Richa Shukla NUCLEAR LAUNCH SILO / TERMINALS / TOPHER Kath Soucie LIBERATOR ROBOTS Anthony Tai PLAYER VOICE (MALE) / JEFF NAKAMURA / BRODY Kaiji Tang ROUGH MALE / DANIEL HORNWRIGHT / CHEF MILO Fred Tatasciore MEDITATION GUIDE / GOVERNOR EVANS / FRANK Owen Thomas DUCHESS / ELLA AMES / GERALDINE FITZSIMMONS Paula Tiso MAXINE BALLARD / MISS RACHEL / ANGIE DECLAND Hynden Walch MISS NANNY / OLD FEMALE / BEVERLY SOLOMON Amy Walker PULOWSKI PRESERVATION SHELTER Elmarie Wendell THE SCORCHED (MALE) / COLTON PICKINS / PREACHER LEVENSON Mark Whitten THE SCORCHED (FEMALE) / ROUGH FEMALE Fryda Wolff ADDITIONAL VOICES Chris Anthony Sunkrish Bala Bruce Barker Rachel Butera Alex Cazares Ray Chase Claudia Christian Adam Croasdell Chris Cuilla Patrick Dollaghan Erin Ebers Brett Elliott Gideon Emery Dave Fennoy Keith Ferguson Lauri Fraser Stephanie Komure Brian Krause Sean Krishnan Larry Herron Jason Hightower Tommie Earl Jenkins Jan Johns Wes Johnson Chip Joslin Dawnn Lewis Jason Linere-White Eric Lopez Peter McHugh Betsy Foldes Meiman Dave B. Mitchell Bruce Nozick Liam O’Brien Katelyn Pippy Christina Rose Linsay Rousseau Stephen Russell Kath Soucie Kaiji Tang Fred Tatasciore Paula Tiso Owen Thomas Sam Riegel Jon Root Sandra Saad Richa Shukla Hynden Walch Amy Walker Mark Whitten CELEBRITY ACQUISITION, CASTING AND VOICE PRODUCTION Blindlight VO PRODUCERS Tommy Callahan Corey Gibbons Bo Crutcher Kimba Rose Williams VOICE DIRECTORS Kal-El Bogdanove Chris Faiella SOUND ENGINEERS Briana Villareal Mark De La Fuente Vianna Vigneau Rob Reider COORDINATORS Clint Corley Katie Moses Stephen Turner Lawrence McWilliams Kevin Shi INTERNS Ashley Castro Claire Liu Madeline Landry Acu Cureño Ysidro Hartzell VOICE RECORDING AT Dave & Dave Recording Studios — Burbank, CA Marc Graue Recording Studios — Burbank, CA Bethesda Game Studios — Rockville, MD Brian Morris — Mashpee, MA ADDITIONAL SOUND RECORDING ENGINEERING Brian Morris MUSIC COMPOSED & PRODUCED BY Inon Zur www.inonzur.com BANJO PERFORMANCE Jay Blincoe BETHESDA SOFTWORKS QUALITY ASSURANCE LEAD Sam Bernstein Shannon Corwin Patrick Johnson QUALITY ASSURANCE Samuel Badilla Andrew Bakry Jacob Beatty Nathanael Bennett Jon Blank Robert Boehm Wade Brown Wilfred Brownell Jacob Bullock Daniel Burk Kevin Burns Gabriel Caldeira Carlos Camacho Max Cameron Matt Cesario Brent Chesnutt Jess Connell Lindsay Cruz Wayne Dayberry Rahima Dondurur Noah Dove Michael Dumbrowsky Brianne Eddy Nicholas Eikenberg Aiden Ettlinger Matt Farkas Aaron Finn Eric Flanagan Zsade Fleming Benjamin Forde Joshua Fountain Alex Fralinger Sarah Gallardo Joseph Graninger Lawrence Hayes Tyler Hudock Christopher Izzi Hal Jenkins Ryan Keating Jesse Keene Hugo Kilvert-Jones Tyler King Adam Kloc Tess Krimchansky D.J. La Velle Michael Lattanzia Kyren Lee Catrina Lian Jason Little Kevin Mannikko Brad Martin Sara Matthews Mike Mazzuca Robert McGowan Harlow Miller Rachel Moskal Taylor Mullen Brandon Murphy Daniel Murray Gus Newton Rhiannon Nichols Lewis Pearce William Pegus Brittany Quinn John Reumont Trent Robinson Jason Rosenberger Shanon Schildtknecht Josh Seabolt Andrew Seale Brian Seo Michael Shearer Alexandria 'Alex' Shiley Brady Shumway Jessica Slater Michael Sobien Veronika Spiegel Chris Stanko Steven Stores James Swartz Daniel Taborda Jason Tardencilla Kathryn Thomas Sarah Tomesky Damian Turner Justin Van Deusen Larry Waldman Keith Walton Rick Watson Justin Weese Cassandra 'KC' White Alejandro Williams Ashley Yates Andrew Yung Nestor Zerpa ADDITIONAL QUALITY ASSURANCE Tim Ballard Christopher Barrett Amanda Burrelli Eugene Chung Robert Clark Alex Jones John Lynch Christopher Martinez James Stancil Logan Allison Patrick Au Michael Blake Joseph Chambers Andre Daniels Cenk Ersoy Michelle Gibson Tyler Kelly Kevin Kuhn Fitzgerald Lewis Aaron Mitschelen Nancy Parson Ian Rogers Nichole Strano CONTRACT QUALITY ASSURANCE Micah Anderson Claire Bork Chase Carter Judith Corona Abe Corrigan Justin Davis John DiAntonio Alexander Hall Christian Humen Thomas Lyons Kevin Maida Cody Marley Brian Marshall Daniel Mata Mora Kyle McQuillen Alex Nash Josephine Palmhede Rodrigo Pereira Alex Rogers Zoe Vaughn Kyle Warren Chris Winings Jason Zimmerman SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT, PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT Todd Vaughn PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Harvard Bonin SENIOR PRODUCER — SUBMISSIONS Tim Beggs SUBMISSIONS ASSOCIATE Terry Dunn SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT, GLOBAL MARKETING AND COMMUNICATIONS Pete Hines ASSOCIATE VICE PRESIDENT, GLOBAL MARKETING Erin Losi SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Paris Nourmahammadi BRAND MANAGER Ryan Taljonik ASSOCIATE BRAND MANAGER Spencer Weisser ASSOCIATE VICE PRESDIENT, GLOBAL COMMUNICATIONS Tracey Thompson DIRECTOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Matt Frary PR MANAGER Nicholas Patterson ASSOCIATE PR MANAGER Beau Jensen INFLUENCER MANAGER Sean Baptiste ASSISTANT DIRECTOR, COMMUNITY Matt Grandstaff SENIOR COMMUNITY MANAGER Jessica Finster COMMUNITY MANAGER Abigail Tyson ASSOCIATE COMMUNITY MANAGER Devann McCarthy ASSISTANT DIRECTOR, PR/MARKETING CONTENT Gary Steinman PR/MARKETING CONTENT MANAGER Anne Lewis ASSOCIATE PR/MARKETING CONTENT MANAGER Parker Wilhelm MARKETING AND PR COORDINATOR Jennie Amrine MARKETING ASSISTANT Shana Reed MARKETING ANALYST Robert Ashton DIRECTOR, PAID MEDIA/ADVERTISING Lauren Ruff DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH Paul Silverman DIRECTOR OF CRM Jaclyn Rubin MANAGER, VIDEO PRODUCTION Salinee Goldenberg VIDEO PRODUCERS Matthew Ross William Perry Cherisse Datu ASSOCIATE VIDEO PRODUCER Maria Elena Firippis SENIOR MARKETING ART DIRECTOR Michael Wagner MARKETING ARTISTS Michael JankovitZ Mary Zolp SENIOR MANAGER, EVENTS Melissa Armstrong SENIOR EVENTS MANAGER Angela Ramsey-Chapman EVENT MANAGER Jess Pelligrini EVENT ASSISTANT Dayana Byrnes SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT, GLOBAL SALES Ron Seger OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Todd Curtis DIRECTOR, PUBLISHING OPERATIONS James Altman SALES OPERATIONS MANAGER Jill Bralove NATIONAL SALES MANAGER Mike Donnellan SENIOR MANAGER, PLATFORM STRATEGY AND DIGITAL COMMERCE Josh Deane MANAGER, SALES PLANNING & ANALYSIS David Strand CHANNEL MARKETING MANAGER David Robinson DIRECTOR OF LICENSING Michael Kochis LICENSING COORDINATOR Jessica Williams SENIOR ACCOUNT MANAGER Dawn Earp ACCOUNT MANAGER Scott Mills ACCOUNT MANAGER Jason Snead Matthew Kauffman SALES ANALYSTS Kyle Dimalanta David Sanker SENIOR FINANCIAL ANALYST Min Kim DATA ANALYST Shane Fernandes GLOBAL PRICING ANALYST Joseph Traw SALES ADMINISTRATION MANAGER Luke Jackson SENIOR SALES ASSISTANT Casey Black DIGITAL SALES ASSISTANT Brent Keith SALES ASSISTANTS Katharine Freisitzer Milena Romaniuk Lauren Szymanski VICE PRESIDENT OF QUALITY ASSURANCE Darren Manes SENIOR QA MANAGER Rob Gray BETHESDA.NET VP, Digital Platform Erich Waas VP, DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY Jonathan Williams DIRECTOR OF PRODUCTION Brandon Atkins DIRECTOR OF PLATFORM SERVICES James Whitehouse DIRECTOR OF PRODUCT Derek Racca SR. PRODUCT OWNERS Chris Bray David Cook Keenan Panitz Randall Turner Todd Walderman BETHESDA.NET PRODUCTION TEAM Jay Blincoe Shane Domrongchai Justin Emminizer Spencer Gottlieb Yuting Lian Omar Madrid Lee Saggers Chris Webb LEAD UI/UX DESIGNER Lindsay Westcott SR. UI/UX DESIGNERS Brian Ambrose Emilio Gonzalez LEAD SOFTWARE ENGINEER Matt Bailey Marc Lewis Steve McGarrity Nick Olson Jonathan Tanner Balaji Thiruvengadam BETHESDA.NET ENGINEERING TEAM Alexander Adamovich Saqib Ali Jason Blatt Sinan Bolel Nathan DeGrand Jason Earp Mike Eder Tyler Friedlander Jacob Geiman Nicholas Logan Christopher Lowenthal Gavin Moore Oliver Murillo Bill Sanders Pete Sandrene Noman Sarker John Schmitz Vincent Schumaker Daniel Stiles Chris Thierer Derek Timmerman Randy Trimble Daniel Ward DIRECTOR, OPERATIONS INFRASTRUCTURE Jeffrey Berube OPERATIONS INFRASTRUCTURE TEAM Doug Granzow Christian Hedegaard-Schou Jesse Johnson Rudy McComb Jonathan Pace Nathan Pockrus Brian Raker Grant Regimbal Paul Stagner BETHESDA.NET SECURITY SR. MANAGER Scott Harrison BETHESDA.NET SECURITY TEAM Chad Lorch William Sollers Aaron Webster Jason Witmer OPERATIONS AND DEVELOPMENT SERVICES MANAGER Brad Hudson LIVE OPERATIONS LEADS Jamie Wells John Sheehan SERVICE OWNER Kol Cooley LIVE PRODUCER Jason Girard LIVE OPERATIONS SYSTEMS ADMINS Bryan Bailey Robert Collins John Fuller Molly Hoffman Jermaine McDaniels Stephen Panicho Emily Stupi Brad Weber Edward Williams LIVE OPERATIONS ENGINEERS Greg Alyea Jazmine Rivera Blasto Wentrys SECURITY OPERATIONS CENTER ANALYSTS Evin Coukos Ya Zhang CUSTOMER SERVICE CUSTOMER SERVICE DIRECTOR Boyd Beasley CUSTOMER SERVICE LEADERSHIP Daniel Beahn Hap Campbell Tres Herndon Craig Pratt Richard Rasmussen Terry White CUSTOMER SERVICE MANAGEMENT Quentin Chappet Mike Green Dina Kraus Markus Kraus Barry Lanman Taryn Lyon Frank Morales Kathy Roberts Elise Steinharter Jasmine Thomas Douglas Whitmore CUSTOMER SERVICE STAFF Michael Anuszewski Zach Bolton Philisia Bonds Arnaud Bossis Jessica Clark James Czaplyski Betty Dardhirun Rhianna Davis Jerome Dufermont William Ellenberger John Fulmer Stefanie Gregg Brian Hartley Kevin Journee Ilshat Karimov Simon Kay October Laubhan Bradley Lauderdale Alex Lee Joshua Leishear Justin Liappes Nicholas Maker Megumi McGowan Cameron Miller Dez Miller Peter Mitchell Ryan Moulton Julie Mullecker Joseph Pieri Ronald Rivas Sara Rivas Jens Rutkowski Meredith Schreibstein Wade Shaddock Ronald Simpson Michael Slevin Josh Smith Andrew Townshend Michaela Willis Janay Wise ZENIMAX MEDIA CHAIRMAN & CEO Robert Altman PRESIDENT & COO Jamie Leder EXECUTIVE VP & CFO Cindy Tallent EXECUTIVE VP LEGAL & SECRETARY Grif Lesher SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT, STRATEGIC PLANNING Vlatko Andonov SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT, FINANCE & CONTROLLER Denise Kidd DEPUTY GENERAL COUNSEL Marcia Mitnick LEGAL Jeff Albertson Brenda Kauffman Josh Gillespie Laura Marston Diana Bender Vincent Adam Carter VP, INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Steve Bloom INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Aizaz Ahmad Tyler Alexander Dennis Black David Blodgett Matthew Claunch Dominic Colabelli Tino De Martinis Jeremy Devilbiss Colin Doyle Matthew Fetting William Finken Christopher Gorski Ellis Harrison Robert Havlovick Maja Jevremovic Ryan Jones Justin Kaminski Martin Knapick Joseph Krzanowski Christopher La Scola Trevor Long Wesley McMillan Joshua Mosby Daniel Oh Joseph Owens Michael Payne Christopher Pellegrini Thomas Peters III Kevin Raminhos Joshua Shoemate Christopher Sibiski Brandon Tate Paul Tuttle Joseph Varkey David Verdin Kevin Watts Daniel Wells Tripp Whalen Bailey Wicker Walter Wilson III Joon Ho Yang VP, BUSINESS SYSTEMS Craig Brown BUSINESS SYSTEMS Kyle Andreas Claudia Ayoroa Alexander Battle Tashfeen Bhimdi Kempsey Clark Campbell Dodson James Fattorini Rachel Barrientos Ferrusca Mike Filler John Folkers Taylor Funk Erin Griffiths Anthony Harris Sahil Jhangiani Sheldon Johnson Jay Kaiser Harold Kimball Jerome Lamboy Katie Mann Marc Melancon Karl Mueck Samuel Piercy Chaitanya Ragu Raj Sankar Timothy Schroeder Nitin Sharma Luke Shimek VICE PRESIDENT, HUMAN RESOURCES Tammy Boyd HUMAN RESOURCES Hannah Arlinghaus Michelle Cool Samantha Curry Andrea Glinski Amy Glushakow Haley Guay Alexandra Guyker Michelle Gzybowski Jessica Harris Lauren Jacoby Arvie Martinez Christopher Palmer Heather Smolka Kathleen Sosnoskie Jamie Thornton Valery Williford ACCOUNTING/FINANCE Muhammed Ahmed Brittany Bezawada-Joseph Jennifer Marquette Rosanna Campanile Christina Disher Katherine Edwards Ryan Garcia Gerard Garnica David Gee Ryan Gum Joshua Henderson Christina Hernandez Melissa Hernandez Colleen Jarrett DorthyMarie Kerr Stephen Koehler Angela Lee Ho Joong Lee Kiki Li Jonathan Lord Stephane Marquis Michael Masciola Sandra Mayer Claire McIntyre Tanuja Mistry Christine Mueller Zel Nguyen Patrick Nolan Ashley Presto Patti Pulupa Michael Riesett Christina Short Joseph Sigmon Mark Sigmon Heather Spurrier Claudia Umana-Sanchez Johana Umana Marta Vessels Melissa Washabaugh Eric Weis EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Bernice Guice ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANTS Jameise Fox Amanda Martin Joseph Waeyaert RECEPTIONIST Paula Kasey PRESIDENT, VIR2L STUDIOS Douglas Frederick SENIOR CORPORATE FACILITIES MANAGER George Kryvenka OPERATIONS MANAGER Shelika Denise Orr FACILITIES TEAM Oscar Mendez Cedillos Jose Iraheta Cheryl Seabolt EXECUTIVE CHEF Kenny McDonald CHEF ASSISTANT Patrick Thrasybule DINING ROOM MANAGER Pierluigi Ricchiari CHEF ASSISTANTS Rosa Alvarez Rudis Rodriguez Baires Carlos Arevalo Centeno Elmer Cabrera Wilfredo Cabrera Ana Cruz Roberto Melgar Gonzalez Carlos Chavez Martinez Rudy Martinez Blanca Morales Sandra Morales Rodriguez Edwin Quintanilla ZENIMAX EUROPE EU MANAGING DIRECTOR Sean Brennan EU FINANCE DIRECTOR Robert Ford EU MARKETING & PR DIRECTOR Sean Ratcliffe EU SALES DIRECTOR Paul Oughton LOCALIZATION DIRECTOR Harald Simon OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Richard Lever SENIOR EUROPEAN BRAND MANAGER Dan Lazarides EUROPEAN ASSOCIATE BRAND MANAGERS Jo Worrall Jack Abbott Iker Azkarate Edward Badcock HEAD OF EUROPEAN PR Alistair Hatch EUROPEAN BRAND MANAGER Nick Heller SENIOR EUROPEAN PR MANAGER Mark Robins SENIOR EUROPE PR MANAGER ONLINE GAMES Jonnie Bryant INTERNATIONAL PR MANAGER Bart Verwijst UK MANAGING DIRECTOR Roy Campbell UK COMMUNICATIONS MANAGER Steve Merrett UK SALES DIRECTOR Gethyn Deakins UK SALES MANAGER Jonathan Ferdenzi CREATIVE SERVICES MANAGER Morgan Gibbons CREATIVE SERVICES ASSISTANT Faysal Mekhid OFFICE MANAGER Angela Clement EUROPEAN FINANCIAL CONTROLLER Charlotte Ovens REVENUE ACCOUNTANT Joanna Nalepa FINANCIAL ACCOUNTANT Sukhjinder Kaur BUSINESS SYSTEMS MANAGER Gary Lythgoe FINANCE ASSISTANT Reece Dublin EU FINANCE ANALYST ASSISTANT Liam Hurley TAX AND FINANCIAL ACCOUNTANT Meha Patel EUROPEAN ANALYTICS ASSISTANT Robert Tyler ASSOCIATE GENERAL COUNSEL Leonard Bendel PARALEGAL James McArthur INTERNATIONAL SALES DIRECTOR Greg Baverstock EU DIGITAL SALES MANGER Charles Barrett SALES ADMINISTRATOR Heather Clarke EUROPEAN TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Joseph Bell OPERATIONS MANAGER Isabelle Midrouillet OPERATIONS COORDINATOR David Gordon SENIOR EU LICENSING & MERCHANDISE MGR David Evans SENIOR IT GENERALIST Stuart Davies EU FINANCIAL PLANNING & ANALYTICS MANAGER James Gilks REVENUE ACCOUNTANT Ayyub Hanib APPLICATIONS SUPPORT ANALYST Ashley Rodney GERMAN LOCALIZATION LEAD Christian Kroger LOCALIZATION SPECIALIST (GERMAN) Marion Wacker EUROPEAN ASSISTANT PR MANAGER Alexander Delaney APPLICATIONS SUPPORT ANALYST Zamir Gara SENIOR HUMAN RESOURCES MANAGER Aurelia Genuyt COMMUNITY MANAGER UK Neil Gorton UK MARKETING MANAGER Gemma Hall MOBILE MARKETING MANAGER EUROPE Cathy Magnien ONLINE BUSINESS AND OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Stephane Bonazza INTERNATIONAL ONLINE MARKETING MANAGER Beyza Ozogul FINANCE AND REVENUE ANALYST Fadime Uzkar ZENIMAX FRANCE MANAGING DIRECTOR Julie Chalmette SALES MANAGER Yvan Rault KEY ACCOUNT MANAGER Gaëlle Gombert TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Laurent Chatain MARKETING MANAGER Géraldine Mazot FINANCE MANAGER Cecile De Freitas FINANCE ASSISTANT Adeline Nonis PRODUCT MANAGER Hadrien Chéru Arnaud Richard COMMUNICATIONS MANAGER Claire-Olga Guyomard COMMUNITY MANAGER Axel Olivereau Louis Evrard Sandra Mauri ONLINE MARKETING MANAGER Bertrand Uhart LOGISTIC AND ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANT Claudia Giboni ZENIMAX GERMANY MANAGING DIRECTOR Frank Matzke SALES DIRECTOR Thomas Huber DIRECTOR MARKETING & PR Marcel Jung PRODUCT MARKETING MANAGER Colin Gilzean COMMUNICATIONS MANAGER Franziska Lehnert ASSISTANT PR MANAGER Jessica Di Dio COMMUNITY MANAGER Kai Schober Eva Sykora ONLINE MARKETING MANAGER, GSA Henning Wasserfuhr JUNIOR COMMUNITY MANAGER Alina Ullrich KEY ACCOUNT MANAGER Jürgen Pahl TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Andrea Kunkel JUNIOR TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Manuel Brumm FINANCE MANAGER Nadine Scholtysik SALES & OFFICE ADMINISTRATOR Christiane Jauss SENIOR ACCOUNTANT Stefan Keller JUNIOR ACCOUNTANT Juliane Heinz ACCOUNTANT Marcus Krepp ZENIMAX BENELUX GENERAL MANAGER Menno Eijck SALES MANAGER Mark Holleman SALES ADMIN & MARKETING SUPPORT Pam Wesselink PR MANAGER Linda Wijnen MARKETING MANAGER Fijke Mandemakers COMMUNITY MANAGER Julian Eriks SENIOR LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Ruth Granados-Garcia LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Ramon Goldarazena Carine Mathey ZENIMAX ASIA K.K PRODUCER / BRAND MANAGER Tsuyoshi Tanaka SUBMISSION COORDINATOR / QA Yu Nakabayashi LOCALIZATION PROGRAMMER Masayuki Nagahashi WEB DIRECTOR Kosuke Fujita COMMUNITY MANAGER Tomoharu Urabe ASSISTANT PRODUCER Aiko Takahashi SENIOR INFRASTRUCTURE SPECIALIST Muneaki Miyoshi IT SUPPORT Tadaomi Fujita OFFICE MANAGER Myongsuk Rim OFFICE ASSISTANT Hiroko Yue ACCOUNTANT Keiko Koishi HR MANAGER Masanori Tokumoto ZENIMAX HONG KONG GENERAL MANAGER Michael Chiang BUSINESS DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Harvey Chen MARKETING DIRECTOR, ASIA Chiu For Chow SENIOR MANAGER, DISTRIBUTION Alby Chung DIRECTOR OF STRATEGIC PLANNING Louis Ran Shi ZENIMAX RUSSIA MANAGING DIRECTOR Simeon Chirikov SENIOR MARKETING & PR MANAGER Anatoly Subbotin FINANCE MANAGER Dmitry Pivnenko COMMUNITY MANAGER Valerya Myachina Dmitri Polyakov ONLINE OPERATIONS MANAGER Denis Zotov ZENIMAX AUSTRALIA MANAGING DIRECTOR Simon Alty SALES DIRECTOR David Hay MARKETING DIRECTOR David Robles FINANCE MANAGER Paul New PUBLIC RELATIONS MANAGER Kate Maconachie OFFICE MANAGER / SALES AND MARKETING ASSISTANT Michelle Alty COMMUNITY MANAGERS Noel Wheatley Kelsey Gamble Jonny Roses ONLINE GAMES MARKETING MANAGER Michael McAlister PRODUCT MARKETING MANAGER Irina Andreev LOCALIZED VERSION PRODUCED BY SYNTHESIS SYNTHESIS GLOBAL SOLUTIONS SA Emanuele Scichilone LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGERS Jonathan Russo Grzegorz Stefański FRENCH LANGUAGE COORDINATOR Kaya Daudrix FRENCH TRANSLATION Alexandra Cueille Anthony Fragoso Antoine Jarlégant Aurélie Blain Benjamin Phéline Carole Kunzelmann Guillaume Teisserenc Mireille Besson Ophélie Colin Pierre Quelquejeu Pierre Techoueyres Socheata Pho Thomas Berthollet FRENCH AUDIO TEAM La Marque Rose ITALIAN LANGUAGE COORDINATOR Jonathan Russo ITALIAN TRANSLATION Paolo Caronni Davide Calò Filippo Facchetti Emanuele Mattei Claudia Mangione Floriana Grasso Roberta Clamar Alessandro Parotti ITALIAN AUDIO TEAM Fabio Pantano Stefano Accomo Chiara Preziosi Massimo Giorgino Massimo Armeli GERMAN LANGUAGE COORDINATOR Anna-Lena Matthias Finn Seliger GERMAN TRANSLATION Aron Sayed Alexia Trensch Constanze Vogl Gerald Paetsch Heinrich Lenhardt Mareica Hauck Nick Schäfer Roland Strube Ulrich Onken GERMAN AUDIO TEAM Martin Kruse Malte Meibauer Hannes Böck Lesley-Ann Woggesin David Arnold Adrian Koch Martin Sabel Michael Bideller Jan Ullmann Marco Rosenberg Florian Brandel Martin Schattenberg Ivan Rastorgujev Marcus Just Patrick Elias Vanida Karun Udo Baumhögger Thomas Pavlovic Timo Klemm SPANISH, MEXICAN AND BRAZILIAN LANGUAGE COORDINATORS Camila Groth Ibarra Elena Renedo SPANISH TRANSLATION Abel Funcia Santaella Beatriz Pedroche Carmona José Andrés Gallego Aza Laura López Ortiz Maria Cristina Bueno Marta Nieto Miguel Martínez Ayllón Patricia López Roberto Ruiz García Yaiza García SPANISH AUDIO TEAM Adrian Espinosa Alberto Pereira Alejandro Aparicio Alvaro Ley Barbara Sacristan Elia Maqueda Emilio Gallardo Fernando Urquiza Isabel Martinez Jonathan Dombriz Juan Rojo Raul Lopez MEXICAN ADAPTATION Julieta Turquet Serena Maurenza BRAZILIAN TRANSLATION Danilo Venturini Diogo Prado Carlos Vinícius Cavalcanti Pivotto Ciro Guedes Leonardo Marques Kussler Marcelo de Abreu Almeida Maria Luísa Vanik Monique Paula Pereira Rodolfo Caravana Sofia Sabbado Aveline CHINESE LANGUAGE COORDINATOR Yun Yue Lim KOREAN LANGUAGE COORDINATOR Taeho Kim RUSSIAN LANGUAGE COORDINATOR Mikhail Bryukhanov Dmitry Kurshin Dashima Zhigzhitova RUSSIAN TRANSLATION Oleg Gurin Elena Nerkylova Mikhail Golovkin Katerina Florinskaya Anna Avdeeva Natalia Baulina Anna Karelina Anastasia Umanskaya Oleg Werner Dmitry Kulchitskiy Dmitry Erokhin Pavel Nikolenko Rodion Kuznetsov Vladimir Goryachev Mikhail Shvyryev Nadezhda Martynova LQA MANAGER Riccardo Fumagalli QA SUPERVISOR Antonio E. Mondonico LQA COORDINATORS Matteo Bianchini Matteo Voltolina Michael Celano Nicolas Carlo Maria Jara Thierry Stokman Yuri Grecco LQA TESTING LEADS Aleksandra Józwiak Daniel Alejandro Hernández Danny Münch Fabio Roveda Israel Delgado Miranda Perry Mainville Rafael Verolla de Moura Roman Kosarev Thomas Frers LQA TESTERS Alexandra Jordan Alexandre Dumoulin Anaïs Brenière Andreas Edler Björn Wetz Carolina Lazarte Kaqui ChingChing Wang Clara Guzman Ekaterina Kartavenko Elodie Fernando Boronat Filippo Maria Forte Francesco Menna Francisco Miguel Egea Jiménez Hanxuan Wang Icaro Polizel Iñigo Luzuriaga Bañon Jia Hao Zhang Jihoo Park Julia Du Luis Sánchez Martínez Mauro Cherubini Max Tyan Miyoung Lee Roberto Gomes de Oliveira Tobias Rennig Wai-Chi Sun Yaolong Zhang Yerim Lee Yongchen Tang Yungha Park Zheng Ji ITALIAN VOICEOVER ACTORS Stefano Accomo Alessandra De Luca Alessandra Eleonori Alessandro Conte Alessandro Parise Alessandro Testa Alice Bongiorni Andrea De Nisco Andrea Failla Anna Charlotte Barbera Beatrice Caggiula Carlo Cravino Cesare Rasini Christian La Rosa Cinzia Massironi Davide Capostagno Davide Fumagalli Diego Baldoin Diego Baldoin Domenico Brioschi Elisa Schiroli Fabrizio Odetto Francesca Perilli Francesca Tretto Francesco Rizzi Francese Chiara Gianandrea Muià Gianni Gaude Giovanni Battezzato Greta Bortolotti Ilaria Cuoci Jacopo Calatroni Katia Sorrentino Luca Sandri Marcella Silvestri Marco Balbi Marco Balzarotti Marco Benedetti Marisa Della Pasqua Martina Tamburello Marzo Balzarotti Matteo Brusamonti Matteo Zanotti Mirko Marchetti Oliviero Corbetta Paolo Calabrese Paolo Carenzo Renzo Ferrini Riccardo Rovatti Rosa Servidio Simona Biasetti Simone Lupinacci Stefania Rusconi Tania De Domenico Tiziano Bertrand Valeria Falcinelli Valerio Amoruso Vittorio Bestoso Walter Rivetti FRENCH VOICEOVER ACTORS Franck Monsigny Marie Zidi Nathalie Homs Caroline Klaus Jessica Barrier Laurence Dourlens Sylvie Jacob Régine Teyssot Edwige Lemoine Delphine Braillon Géraldine Asselin Marie Chevalot Stéphane Ronchewski Philippe Catoire Jeremy Prevost Philippe Bozo Daniel Lafourcade Marc Brunet Loic Guingand Frantz Confiac Fabien Jacquelin Marc Perez Cédric Dumond Denis Boileau Denis Gibier Laurent Larcher Sophie Riffont Frédéric Souterelle Gilbert Levy Marc Bretonnière Caroline Roumeguere Cathy Cerda Catherine Cerda Pascal Germain Stéphanie Lafforgue Veronique Augereau Fabrice Trojani Jean-Baptiste Anoumon Virginie Ledieu-Raynal Dorothée Pousséo Hervé Caradec Emmanuel Gradi Eric Aubrahn Marie Gamory Patrice Melennec Jean-Francois Aupied Victoria Grosbois Nicolas Djermag Thierry Mercier Jean Barney Karine Foviau Armelle Gallaud Claire Baradat Dominique Vallée Nathalie Bleynie Flora Kaprielian Brigitte Guedj Sybille Tureau Fanny Bloc Déborah Perret Evelyne Grandjean Catherine Desplaces Pierre-Francois Pistorio Damien Ferrette Vincent Ropion Emmanuel Rausenberger Daniel Lobé Thierry Wermuth Jean-Pol Brissart Geneviève Doang Frederic Popovic GERMAN VOICEOVER ACTORS Achim Schülke Sven Dahlem Marcus Just Stefan Weißenburger Patrick Stamme Christian Rudolf Nadine Wöbs Anni Perka Hanns Jörg Krumpholz Jennifer Böttcher Alexander Merbeth Katinka Jaekel Joachim Kretzer Merete Brettschneider Mario von Stengel Robert Kotulla Felix Würgler Wolfgang Häntsch Michael Bideller Annekathrin Munz Verena Wolfien Udo Schenk Kim Hasper Kathrin Spielvogel Oliver Hörner Achim Buch Leoni Kristin Oeffinger Till hagen Jens Wendland Kerstin Draeger Christos Topulos Thomas Henniger von Wallersbrunn Susanne Sternberg Leonie Dubuc Uta Delbridge Cornelia Dörr Kai Taschner Barbara Krabbe Dietmar Horcicka André Beyer Dennis Brandau Wolfgang Berger Heidi Schaffrath Theresa Berlage Franziska Trunte Friederike Solak Simona Pahl Traudel Sperber Guido Zimmermann Linda Fölster Oliver Warsitz Anna Gamburg Bert Franzke Tanja Dohse Jesse Grimm Carsten Wilhelm Erik Schäffler Martin Sabel Gunnar Bergmann Thomas Fitschen Stefan Bergel Ole Jacobsen Elena Wilms Finn Seliger Hannes Böck Malte Meibauer Martin Kruse Tilo Schmitz Marie Biermann Uta Dänekamp Eva Michaelis Tanja Doshe Malternativ Daniel Kirchberger Seven Dahlem Lilly Logemann Bruugar Gronkh Pandoria Michael Heidemann Mark Bremer Felix von der Laden Kati Karenina SPANISH VOICEOVER ACTORS Abraham Aguilar Adelaida López Adolfo Moreno Adolfo Pastor Ana Ángeles García Ana Plaza Ana Sanmillán Antonio Abenójar Antonio Llano Antonio Villar Anuska Alborg Aurora González Blanca Rada Carlos López Benedí Carlos Moreno Carlos Salamanca Catherina Martínez Cecilia Santiago Elena Ruiz de Velasco Enrique Suárez Fernando de Luis Fernando Hernández Gabi Jiménez Inés Blázquez Isabel Avanthay Isabel Donate Javier Balas Javier Gámir Jon Samaniego José Ángel Fuentes José Antonio Duque José Escobosa José Manuel Pinto Joseba Pinela Juan Antonio Sáinz de la Maza Juan Fernández Juan Rueda Juan Soler Juanjo López Julián Rodríguez Leopoldo Ballesteros María Antonia Rodríguez María Luisa Marciel Marina Céspedes Marta Méndez Miguel Ángel Aijón Miguel Ángel Pérez Miguel Zúñiga Nagore Germes Nano Castro Neri Hualde Olga Velasco Óscar Castellanos Paloma Escola Paloma Porcel Pilar Martín Pilar Puebla Ramón de Arana Ramón Reparaz Roberto Cuenca jr. Roberto Cuenca Martínez (Padre) Roberto Cuenca Martínez (Sr) Roberto Cuenca Rodríguez (Jr) Roberto Encinas Roberto González Rodrigo Martín Sandra Jara Sara Heras Yolanda Pérez POLISH VERSION BY QLOC S.A. MUSIC SUPERVISION AND LICENSING Christopher S. Parker and Tim Scanline for Brandracket, LLC MUSIC COORDINATOR Ian M. Andrewson for Brandracket, LLC «A Good Man Is Hard To Find» Written by Eddie Green Performed by Cass Daley Published by Courtesy of Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Ain’t Misbehavin'» Written by Andy Razaf, Harry Brooks, and Fats Waller Performed by Fats Waller Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP), EMI Mills Music Inc. and Publisher(s) Unknown, BMG Gold Songs (ASCAP) on behalf of Razaf Music (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Answer To Drivin' Nails In My Coffin» Written by Jerry Irby Performed by Jerry Irby and his Texas Ranchers Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of Polydor Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Anything Goes» Written by Cole Porter Performed by Cole Porter Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Atom Bomb Baby» Written by J F Young Performed by The Five Stars Published by Benjon Music (BMI) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Bubbles In My Beer» Written by Tommy Duncan, Bob Wills and Cindy Walker Performed by Bob Wills and His Texas Cowboys Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Mercury Nashville Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Butcher Pete (Part 1)» Written by Henry Glover and Roy Brown Performed by Roy Brown Published by Trio Music Company (BMI), BMG Platinum Songs (BMI) on behalf of Arc Music Corp (BMI), Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI) Courtesy of King Records, Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Civilization (Bongo, Bongo, Bongo)» Written by Carl Sigman, Bob Hilliard Performed by Andrews Sisters with Danny Kaye Published by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.) (ASCAP), Music Sales Corporation Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Crazy He Calls Me» Written by Carl Sigman, Bob Russell Performed by Billie Holiday Published by Music Sales Corporation Courtesy of The Verve Music Group By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Dark As A Dungeon» Written by Merle Travis Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford Published by Merle’s Girls Music (BMI) Courtesy of Capitol Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Dear Hearts & Gentle People» Written by Bob Hilliard Music by Sammy Fain Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats Published by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.) (ASCAP), Fain Music Company (ASCAP) Courtesy of Soundies/The Orchard All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Doing The Uptown Lowdown» Written by Mack Gordon and Harry Revel Performed by Isham Jones and his Orchestra Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Don’t Fence Me In» Written by Cole Porter, Joseph Robert Mailander, Justin Edward Lansing Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Happy Days Are Here Again» Written by Jack Yellen and Milton Ager Performed by Ben Selvin Published by EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. and Publisher(s) Unknown Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Headin' Down The Wrong Highway» Written by Ted Daffan Performed by Johnny Bond Published by Unichappell Music Inc. Courtesy of Bloodshot Records By arrangement with DePugh Music All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «I Can’t Dance (I’ve Got Ants In My Pants)» Written by Clarence Williams, Charles Gaines Performed by Chick Webb’s Savoy Orchestra Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «I Didn’t Know the Gun Was Loaded» Written by Hank Fort, Herbert Leventhal Performed by Patsy Montana Published by Music Sales Corporation Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «I Don’t Want To Set The World On Fire» Written by Sol Marcus, Eddie Seiler, Eddie Durham and Bennie Benjamin Performed by The Ink Spots Published by Bennie Benjamin Music, Inc. (ASCAP), BMG Gold Songs (ASCAP) on behalf of Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP), Ocheri Publishing Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «In A Shanty In Old Shanty Town» Written by Ira Schuster, Jack Little, Joe Young, and John Siras Performed by Johnny Long And His Orchestra Published by Sony/ATV Tunes LLC and Publisher(s) Unknown, WB Music Corp. (ASCAP), Warock Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «It’s All Over But The Crying» Written by Russ Morgan, Seger Ellis Performed by The Ink Spots Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Juke Box Saturday Night» Written by Al Stillman and Paul McGrane Performed by Glenn Miller and his Orchestra Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Jumpin' At The Woodside» Written by Count Basie and Jon Hendricks Performed by Count Basie And His Orchestra Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Verve Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Just a Fair Weather Friend» Words by Johnny Mercer Music by Matt Malneck Performed by Henry King and His Orchestra Published by Bourne Co. (ASCAP), The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Keep A Knockin' (But You Can’t Come In)» Written by Richard W. Penniman Performed by Milton Brown & His Musical Brownies Published by Songs of Universal Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Maybe» Written by Allan Flynn and Frank Madden Performed by The Ink Spots Published by EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Midnight In A Madhouse» Written by Larry Clinton Performed by Chick Webb Published by Dulcet Music Company (ASCAP) Courtesy of MCA Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Mr. Five By Five» Written by Don Raye, Gene Paul De Performed by Ella Mae Morse, Freddie Slack And His Orchestra Published by Universal — MCA Music Publishing, A Division of Universal Studios, Inc., Universal Music Crop. on behalf of Leeds Music Crop. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Mr. Sandman» Written by Pat Ballard Performed by The Chordettes Published by Courtesy of Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Barnaby Records, Inc. By arrangement with Ace Music Services LLC All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Nobody’s Fault But Mine» Written by Blind Willie Johnson Performed by Blind Willie Johnson Published by Alpha Film Music (BMI) Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Ol' Man Mose» Written by Zilner Randolph and Louis Armstrong Performed by Eddy Duchin Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Opus No. 1» Written by Sy Oliver Performed by Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra Published by Embassy Music Corporation Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Orange Colored Sky» Written by Milton Delugg and Willie Stein Performed by Nat King Cole Published by Amy-Dee Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Pig Foot Pete» Written by Don Raye, Gene Paul De Performed by Ella Mae Morse, Freddie Slack And His Orchestra Published by Universal — MCA Music Publishing, A Division of Universal Studios, Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Pistol Packin’ Mama» Written by Al Dexter Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrew Sisters Published by Universal — Songs Of PolyGram International, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Praise The Lord And Pass The Ammunition» Written by Frank Loesser Performed by Kay Kyser and His Orchestra Published by Sony/ATV Harmony Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Riders In The Sky» Written by Stan Jones Performed by Sons Of The Pioneers Published by Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Salt Pork, West Virginia» Written by William Tennyson, Jr. and Fleecie Moore Performed by Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five Published by Courtesy of Pic Crop. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Shenandoah» Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford Written by Jack Fascinato and Ernest Ford Published by Bayshore Music Corporation (ASCAP), administered by Bluewater Music Services Corp and Primary Wave Ford c/o BMG Gold Songs (ASCAP), administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC Courtesy of Tennessee Ernie Ford Enterprises, Inc. Under license from Sunset Productions, LLC All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Sixteen Tons» Written by Merle Travis Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford Published by Merle’s Girls Music (BMI) Courtesy of Capitol Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Steel Guitar Rag» Words by Merle Travis and Cliff Stone Music by Leon McAuliffe Performed by Bob Wills and His Texas Cowboys Published by Bourne Co. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Straighten Up And Fly Right» Written by Irving Mills and Nat King Cole Performed by The Andrews Sisters Published by EMI Mills Music Inc. Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Take Me Home, Country Roads» Written by John Denver, Taffy Danoff, William Danoff Performed by Bethesda Game Studios, Copilot Music and Sound & Spank Published by Reservoir Media Music (ASCAP), JD Legacy Publishing (ASCAP), My Pop’s Songs (ASCAP), Dino Park Publishing (ASCAP) and Administered by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing (ASCAP), BMG Ruby Songs and All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC Courtesy of ZeniMax Media Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Two Left Hands» Written by Benny Carter, Irving Gordon Performed by Freddie Slack And His Orchestra Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Uranium» Written by Artie Glenn Performed by Commodores Published by EMI Unart Catalog Inc. Courtesy of Motown Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Walking The Floor Over You» Written by Ernest Tubb Performed by Ernest Tubb Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of MCA Nashville By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «We Three (My Echo, My Shadow, And Me)» Written by Dick Robertson, Nelson Cogane and Sammy Mysels Performed by The Ink Spots Published by Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «When I Get Low, I Get High» Written by Marion Sunshine Performed by Ella Fitzgerald With Chick Webb & His Orchestra Published by BMG Firefly (ASCAP) on behalf of Fred Ahlert Music Group (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. «Wouldn’t It Be Nice» Written by Brian Douglas Wilson, Mike E. Love, Tony Asher Performed by The Beach Boys Published by Irving Music, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of Capitol Records By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. DO NOT DUPLICATE. —————————————————————— Additional Music Provided Courtesy of APM Music WARNING: It is a violation of Federal Copyright Law to synchronize this Video Game with video tape or film, or to print the Composition(s) embodied on this Video Game in the form of standard music notation without the express written permission of the copyright owner(s). SPECIAL THANKS Ashley Allard and the Xbox Insider team Whitney Ayres Chris Barnardo Immi Beresford-Bone Travis Bradshaw Matthew Carofano Heather Cerlan Steve Ciampaglia Grant Cunningham Joe Currivan Brian Darst Darryl Davis Patrick Duffy Sean Dunn Chris East Matt Firor Tyler Fischesser Clay Forbes Brenan Frydl Egil Gloersen Josh Hamrick Vernon Harmon Mike Howard Susan Kath Justin LaBreck Nicolas Lachapelle Jeremy Los Dennis Mejillones Dave Mianowski James Miller Brad Mues Alex Ouimet Jay Peterson Tom Quackenbus Eddie Ramirez Eric Reichley Ahn Robb Derek Russell Justin Schram Emily Sears Harvey Smith Phil Spencer Marty Stratton Jeff Sullivan Kelly Tofte Frans van Hoesel Rich Vogel Samantha Weeks Ryan Woodland Shiny Yang LEGAL Fallout® 76 © 2018 Bethesda Softworks LLC, a ZeniMax Media company. Bethesda, Bethesda Softworks, Bethesda Game Studios, ZeniMax, Pip-Boy, Vault-Tec and related logos are registered trademarks or trademarks of ZeniMax Media Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. Fallout, Vault Boy and related logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Bethesda Softworks LLC in the U.S. and/or other countries. All Rights Reserved. Uses Havok™: Copyright 1999—2010. Havok.com, Inc. (and its Licensors). All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. Uses Bink Video. Copyright ©1997-2018 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. FaceFX software used for facial animation. ©2002 — 2006, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All rights reserved. Uses Umbra 3 Visibility Solution. ©2018 by Umbra Software Ltd. www.umbrasoftware.com. Uses Simplygon™, Copyright ©2014 Donya Labs AB. All Rights Reserved. 300px 156px Fallout 76 fallout.bethsoft.com Категория:Титры Категория:Игровые файлы Fallout 76